Gama Kurogane Vs. Arata Nakaizumi
'''Gama Kurogane Vs. Arata Nakaizumi '''is the second main battle of the first round of the Unabara Tournament and the battle between Gama Kurogane and Nakaizumi Arata, taking place right after the battle against the Tengen School and the meeting with Shimon Kudo. Prologue Gama has met Kudou Shimon, who tried to persuade him to leave the competition before it's too late because of his wounds, but, surprised by Gama's determination to proceed, offers him information about the Nakaizumi School and the Kyosen School. Then he says that Gama is free to continue, but he'll keep an eye on him to spy his abilities and find out his weaknessess. Gama sneers and tries to walk away when he hears a strange noise. Suddenly, a large lead-tipped arrow appears from the nearby woods and crash into a tree, shocking both Gama and Shimon. Realizing that the Nakaizumi School member must be inside the forest, Shimon urges Gama to run away, but the youth points out that in a forest with lot of cover he's at an advantage and decides to accept the challenge, dodging another arrow and runnig towards the archer. After pondering for a while Shimon decides to follow him. Battle Gama runs across the trees, looking for the archer who shot him and thinking that his opponent should be at 80 ken (about 145 m) away from him and wonders about his next moves when he suddenly sees Arata, standing still with his bow on the top of a tree stump. Gama is surprised to see that his opponent isn't going to shoot him when he's suddenly stabbed in the right leg by another arrow, which causes him to stumble and forces him to take cover behind a tree, thinking that there must be more than one archer and that Kudou lied to him. Meanwhile Arata thinks that he's hit Gama and mentally taunts him, saying that by accepting the challenge to fight him inside the forest he already lost, as his arrows will track him down everywhere. Gama catches his breath sat behind a tree and decides to remove the arrow by cutting off the notch and pulling it out of the leg, not without some pain. He then notices the odd shape of the head and the positioning of the feathers, and suddenly realize that it's an arrow made for curve midflight. Another En arrow suddenly strikes the tree and nearly hits Gama in the head. Shocked, the boy tries to stand up and move away and manage to jump aside as another arrow pierce the tree. However he realize by doing so he ended up in the linear clearing right in front of Arata, who claims that even if Gama found out the secret of En now he's inside his reach, according to his plans. He then mentally explains the nature of his crazy arrows and pulls out the third one, Kiba, enumerating its qualities and saying that it can only be used against targets in a range of 30 ken (54 m) and that now Gama is at about 20 ken from him, hence in its reach. He then shoots the Kiba at Gama, who barely manage to parry it with the handle of his wakizashi, only to be knocked back and have his handle destroyed. Barely conscious, Gama manage to regain its balance as Arata prepares another arrow and comments on his luck. Enraged, the swordsman claims that, wounded or not, he's going to defeat Arata. Shimon checks the situation sit on a nearby tree and thinks that Gama may as well die here since he has no chance of outrunning Arata with his legs wounded when suddenly the boy drop on his knee and raises his sword, aiming it towards Arata. The archer praises Gama for his determination but says that the games are over before shooting him again with Kiba. Gama however manage to hit the arrow with the tip of his sword and deflect it. Surprised by this event, Shimon understands Gama's tactic (by kneeling he turns into a smaller target and by moving all his muscle at once he can hit the arrow with a precise slash) as the swordsman stands up again and advance even further towards a furious Arata, who tells Gama to not underestimate him as he shoots again at him. Once more Gama kneels and manage to repel the Kiba, saying that he must take full advantage of the moment where Arata recharge the bow to move closer. Now that he's less than 10 ken from Arata the archer, now frothing with rage for the humiliation, remembers about how much time he spent working on his style, mastering his bow and crafting the Crazy Arrows to improve his school and he won't accept defeat at the hands of a swordsman. As Gama, who's now 7 ken away from him readies himself Arata shoots his last Kiba, revealing that he ripped its fletchings so that its aim is unpredictable. However Gama manage to use his strategy again and hits the arrow again, even if his sword's tip breaks in the process. Before Arata can fire again Gama quickly covers the distance and slash at Arata, cutting his bow in half and holds the sword at his neck, telling him that he won't lose to an archer. Aftermath Arata is stunned and after a while asks Gama to kill him, as there's no shame greater than being defeated by a swordsman. Gama however refuses, telling him that he doesn't kill unarmed people and admit that his fighting style, while annoying, was pretty good and encourages him to live on to improve and create new techniques. Arata is both surprised and moved by his words and surrenders, dropping on his knees and crying as he admits defeat. Shimon smiles while the masked shinobi from before witness the event and removes the Nakaizumi School from the scroll. Trivia *After this battle Gama and the Ogame School win the right to the second round. *This is the first battle were the loser surrenders. *This battle reveals the use of bows and arrows. *The crazy arrows (Ho,En, and Kiba) are revealed during this battle. Category:Battle